


Upon All Fours

by Maeglin_Yedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, BDSM, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Yedi/pseuds/Maeglin_Yedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One game. Two participants. Endless possibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon All Fours

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: HP/SB  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: AU. PWP. Heavy on the kink factor: chan, wandplay, D/s, discipline, bestiality, oral sex, rimming, snowballing, voyeurism, bootlicking, with hints of dirty talk, bondage, masturbation, spanking, and dubious consent.  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. Never were. Never will be. JK Rowling owns them all. 
> 
> Summary: One game. Two participants. Endless possibilities.
> 
> A/N: written for the 'Three Kinks Challenge' on Pornish Pixies.
> 
> Thanks to Nimori for looking it over, and to Gina for the beta!
> 
> Word count: 3771  
> First published: March 2004

"Take off your glasses and get undressed." Sirius didn't look at Harry, but threw his full house down on the table and got up.

Staring at his own pathetic hand of cards, Harry felt the spark of defiance that always appeared when someone gave him an order, and not for the first time Harry wondered why he had ever let Sirius talk him into this. Playing poker with his godfather was one thing, but playing poker while Sirius had insisted on upping the stakes was a different thing altogether.

Not that Harry was complaining. He just hadn't realized how good Sirius was at this game, which meant that Sirius always won. And thus, according to the rules they had agreed upon, Sirius got to tell Harry what to do.

Pursing his lips into a thin line, Harry got up stiffly, put his glasses on the table, and pulled his Weasley sweater over his head. It had started innocently enough during the Christmas holidays, when the Weasleys had been preoccupied with Mr Weasley's injury. Harry was eager to spend time with his godfather, and when Sirius had offered to teach him how to play poker, Harry had accepted without a second thought. Even when Sirius had introduced the extra rule, Harry hadn't complained and tried his best to beat Sirius at least once. 

But Sirius won every single time, and at first his orders had been reasonable enough. Kiss me, Harry. Touch my cock, Harry. Stroke it, Harry. Suck it, Harry. I want to watch you touch yourself, Harry. Come for me, Harry. 

And Harry had enjoyed doing all those things with Sirius. But now, three weeks into the summer holidays, Sirius had become more demanding. Far more demanding.

He's going to fuck me again, Harry thought as he glanced up at Sirius, who stood near the fireplace with his arms crossed over his chest. He's my godfather and he's going to fuck me and I will enjoy it more than anything even though I know it's wrong. 

"Don't look at me."

Kicking off his shoes and pulling his trousers down, Harry snapped his gaze to the floor, but couldn't resist glancing at Sirius again from beneath his eyelashes. He saw Sirius reaching for something and then the world went black as a smooth blindfold covered his eyes and tightened around his head. 

"I told you not to look at me. Now, take off your boxers."

Without his sight, Harry felt even more exposed, more uncertain, and Sirius' hoarse voice seemed to come from all around him. Shifting his head from left to right, Harry slid his hands down his sides until he touched the waistband of his boxers. Hooking his thumbs behind it, he pulled them down and kicked them away from his feet. 

He was naked now, naked and aroused, and he knew Sirius was watching him. He could almost feel Sirius' hungry gaze on his flesh, tickling a line down his chest all the way to his hard cock. Harry wanted to see Sirius looking at him, and he was tempted to rip the blindfold off so he could see Sirius narrowing his eyes and licking his lips as he usually did. 

But that would be against the rules. And while Harry had few problems with breaking rules in general, this was different. This was Sirius. This was his godfather. This was his lover, and if Harry didn't do what he was told, their game might very well end, and Harry couldn't bear the thought of not touching Sirius again, of not being fucked hard until he lost all control and begged for release. 

His cock throbbed for attention, and Harry curled his fingers around the base, to squeeze or to stroke, he wasn't sure yet which one he wanted to do most. 

"Don't touch yourself."

Reluctantly, Harry let go of his hard flesh and took a deep, shaky breath.

"Get on your hands and knees. I want to see your tight arse."

Harry's breath hitched in his throat, and while he reached his hands out around him to feel for any objects that might be in the way, he lowered himself on his knees. The rug beneath him was coarse, and Harry bent down, his fingers splayed on the rough wool below his palms. As he turned, he tried not to clench his arse, knowing Sirius wouldn't like that. But he felt so very exposed, so very out of control now that he couldn't see what Sirius was doing and he was the blind subject of his godfather's commands. 

"Spread your legs. Better yet, kneel, reach behind yourself and pull your arse open."

"Oh god." Harry swallowed a moan. It wasn't that he didn't want to do all those things with Sirius. It was just hard for Harry to give up his control, to follow someone else's orders without question. It made him uncomfortable, but at the same time it was more arousing than anything he'd ever done. 

He noticed that his hands were trembling as he pushed himself up to his knees. Sucking his bottom lip between his teeth, inhaling ragged breaths through his nose, Harry reached behind himself and pulled his cheeks apart, exposing himself to Sirius completely. 

"Oh yes, that's it, Harry." Sirius voice was husky now, and Harry was sure he heard the metallic sound of a zipper being lowered. "I'm going to fuck that tight hole of yours. You do know I'm going to fuck you, don't you? But first I want you to touch yourself. Slide a finger inside."

This was familiar territory, and Harry didn't hesitate when let go of his arse and sucked one finger into his mouth, moistening it with his tongue. Sirius almost always asked him to play with his own arse before they fucked. And Harry liked it so much, that he'd started fingering himself as well whenever he wanked in the shower or in his bed. Grasping one cheek, half-exposing himself, Harry bit his tongue and rubbed the tip of his finger around his pucker before pushing it inside. 

"Deeper."

Harry complied, circling his finger inside his entrance, moving it forward as the tight ring of muscles gave way, and he found his prostate after a few strokes. He moaned, softly, because otherwise Sirius might order him to stop. Sirius didn't like Harry to find too much pleasure this early on in their game. 

There was the sound of flesh moving against flesh, and Harry wasn't sure if it was coming from him or if Sirius was touching himself, and he silently cursed his blindfold. 

"Stop."

Biting back a disappointed groan, Harry let his upper body slump to the floor, his forehead scraping against the rough woolen rug. 

"Grab your wand. And suck it."

Now this was new. Harry didn't dare think of what Sirius might request of him next, even thought the mental images that popped up weren't at all unwelcome. Pulling his finger out, Harry pushed himself up on one hand and reached around for his clothes with his other hand, grabbing blindly until he felt the fabric of his jeans. He fumbled with the trousers until he located his pocket, and he pushed himself up again when he'd pulled out his wand. 

Darting his tongue out, Harry slowly raised his wand to his face until the hard tip bumped against his lips. He slid it forward, across his tongue, and sucked it into his mouth, moving it in and out at a leisurely pace. For a moment, he thought he heard Sirius moan, but that sound was quickly cut off by another order. 

"I want you to fuck yourself with your wand, Harry."

Harry felt blood rush in his ears, and his heartbeat sped up, pounding against the inside of his chest. Ever since he had discovered how nice it was to play with his own arse, he had thought about playing with his wand a time or two, but he'd never dared to do it. 

And now Sirius wanted to watch him fuck his own wand. Harry felt his prick twitch at the mere idea of that. 

Reaching behind himself, resting his forehead on the rug, Harry pulled one arse cheek aside and ran the slick tip of his wand down his cleft, concentrating hard on the feeling of the wooden tip brushing against his pucker. When he did feel it, his body jerked in anticipation, and he had to run his wand down his perineum again to find his entrance. He tried to relax, and pushed his wand against the ring of muscles, taking a deep breath when it slid inside. 

It felt nothing like having fingers in there, or a stiff cock. It felt hard and smooth and it didn't bend, so Harry had to angle it to stroke across his prostate. But once he found the right spot, he sucked in a sharp breath, drawing his wand out and sliding it inside again, even deeper this time. His cock was throbbing so hard it started to get painful, and he tightened his fingers around his arse and his wand. 

"Please...can I...I have to...want to –"

"No. And push your wand in deeper."

Sirius sounded just a bit breathless, and there were still fleshy sounds coming from his direction. Slumping his head against the rug again, Harry pursed his lips, and drove his wand in further, his body jerking but welcoming the intrusion all the same. It felt bloody good, to feel his wand slide in and out smoothly. It felt even better to know that he had his arse raised in the air and that Sirius was watching Harry play with his own wand. Harry thought that perhaps it shouldn't feel so arousing, that he shouldn't like the idea of allowing Sirius to do all of this to him, but he felt too damn good to care. 

"Stop. Leave your wand."

Releasing a ragged breath, Harry let go of his wand, imagining how he must look with his arse raised and his wand half-buried inside of it. His prick gave another needy twitch at that thought.

"Crawl towards me."

"Holy fuck," Harry breathed, both anxious and eager to see what Sirius wanted of him now. He turned and started to crawl into the direction of those suspicious sounds of flesh against flesh, carefully feeling around for anything that might be in his way. His wand rubbed against his prostate with every movement of his legs, and by the time he felt the toe of Sirius' boot, Harry was panting with need. 

"Lick my boots."

Harry looked up, even though there was nothing to see but darkness on his side of the blindfold. This was something Sirius had never asked of him before, and Harry thought about protesting, because, well, it was just weird to lick someone's boot. 

"Lick. My. Boots." A firm order now, and Harry could tell by Sirius' tone that he would not accept no for an answer.

Clenching both his hands around one of Sirius' boots, Harry lowered his head and lapped at the firm toe. It tasted of leather and shoe polish and Sirius, and Harry lapped again until he felt shoelaces rub against his nose.

"Keep licking."

It wasn't that bad, Harry decided. Just a bit odd. He swirled his tongue around the side of the boot and back across the toe, and suddenly he felt his wand drive deeper inside his arse. He gasped against the boot, and tried to keep licking it, but Sirius was now fucking him with his own wand, and it felt bloody brilliant. 

"Oh, fuck, Sirius, please." Harry was tempted to lower himself to the floor so he could rub his aching cock against the rug. 

"Be quiet." 

Harry bit his tongue to stop a disappointed moan from escaping when he felt his wand slide out of his arse completely. It had to be punishment for his pleas, and Harry kept his lips pursed to stop himself from begging for release. 

"Sit up, open your mouth and stick out your tongue."

Pushing himself up with shaking arms, Harry raised himself onto his knees and immediately smelled what would come next. He opened his mouth as ordered, and inhaled deeply through his nose to take in the heavy, musky scent of what had to be Sirius' cock. 

His whole body was shivering in anticipation and Harry waited and waited and then there were fingers on his chin, tipping his head back. Something warm and smooth, no doubt the head of Sirius' prick, rubbed across his cheek, drawing small circles and leaving a moist trail on Harry's skin. It slid down and traced his lips a few times before it tapped against Harry's tongue. He licked at it, tasting salty pre-come, and let Sirius slide it up and down his tongue before it was pushed inside his mouth almost completely. 

"Suck."

Coarse hairs prickled against his nose, and Harry had to try hard not to gag, but he did as he was told and closed his mouth around the hard flesh, sucking at it greedily. It seemed to feel warmer and taste muskier now that Harry couldn't see what he was doing, but it felt as sexy and arousing as it had always done. 

"Suck me harder, Harry."

Harry bobbed his head up and down, his mouth sliding smoothly over Sirius' cock and his tongue teasing the foreskin as it drew back. He loved this. Loved the feeling of a prick between his lips, of pleasuring Sirius in this way, of having Sirius fuck his mouth. So when Sirius drew back and Harry was forced to release his prize, he couldn't help giving a little whine. 

"Turn around and get on your hands and knees."

The whine transformed into an eager moan, and Harry dropped himself to the floor, presenting Sirius with his naked and willing arse. This command usually meant Sirius was ready to fuck him, and Harry was most definitely looking forward to that. 

Calloused palms cupped the cheeks of his arse and Harry heard Sirius move behind him. He expected to feel the head of Sirius' cock push against his pucker, but instead hot breaths ghosted over his entrance while his arse was spread apart. And then something slick and hot stabbed against the tight ring and Sirius' stubble scraped against the soft skin around it. 

"Holy hell," Harry panted, his arms trembling to keep his body upright. 

"Tell me you want me to fuck you," Sirius said, and slid his tongue in and out Harry's entrance once.

"Please," Harry whimpered, pushing his hips back, desperate to feel more of Sirius' tongue, or his cock. He wasn't feeling particularly picky at that moment, just more than ready to be fucked one way or another. 

A loud slap resounded across the room, stinging Harry's buttocks.

"You've got to do better than that, Harry." Sirius pushed his tongue in again, circling around deep inside before pulling back and lapping across his pucker.

"Please, fuck me." Harry hung his head, feeling sweat drip down his forehead, and he pushed back again to emphasize his words. 

"Not good enough." Another slap, and Harry hissed as he felt his flesh sting. It wasn't exactly painful. In combination with Sirius' tongue working his entrance it even felt quite good. 

"Fuck me, Sirius. I want you to fuck me. Now." Throwing his head back, Harry let out guttural groan, fingers tightening in the rug while he tried to clench his arse around Sirius' tongue. 

"Much better." The mouth withdrew, and Harry waited impatiently as he heard fabric rustling and the slick sound of Sirius coating his cock with lube. 

And then finally, Harry felt Sirius' hand on his lower back to steady him as the head of Sirius' cock pressed against his pucker. He spread his legs further and willed himself to relax, because this was what he wanted. Sirius fucking him. His godfather burying his cock inside Harry's arse. 

"Oh, please, yes," Harry moaned, and he heard Sirius inhale a few shaky breaths before he pushed his cock past the tight muscles and sheathed it deep inside Harry's body. There was a mild sting at the sudden intrusion, but Harry hardly felt it through the burst of pleasure that leaked straight down to his sac. So full, so hot, so slick, so perfect. Harry felt Sirius press his hips against Harry's arse and his hands trailed up Harry's back until Sirius was hunched over Harry. 

It felt far more intense now that Harry couldn't see what Sirius was doing and had to trust him on a whole new level. He felt every inch of Sirius' skin touch his own, sweat-slick and searing, and Sirius' cock felt thicker and filled him even more than it usually did, now that all Harry could do was feel it. 

"You want this, don't you?" Sirius breathed into Harry's ear, and Harry let out a deep moan he hoped would sound confirmatory, rocking his hips back once. Sirius answered him with a shallow thrust, curling one arm around Harry's chest to pinch his nipple. Another thrust, deeper now, stroking across his prostate, and then Harry felt Sirius' lips on the back of his neck, followed by a sharp nip of Sirius' teeth.

Harry arched his spine, his own need for release getting to be too much to ignore now that Sirius was fucking him with lazy thrusts, touching almost every part of his body except his cock, which was throbbing, demanding to climax. Harry gritted his teeth, reached for his own prick and gave it a few quick strokes, but dropped his hand to the floor again when Sirius let out a low growl. 

"You were doing so well, Harry." One hard, deep thrust. "You were so obedient." Another thrust, even deeper. "Such a good boy." Harder still, almost painful. "But you're going to pay for not listening to me now." 

Before Harry could respond, he felt Sirius' entire body shift, and warm flesh was replaced by coarse fur while the cock inside of him transformed into a slim and pointed shaft, stabbing against his prostate with each wild thrust. 

"Sirius...what?" Harry tried to say more but he felt furry paws tighten around his chest, driving half the air out of his lungs. Sirius was fucking him as a dog, as Padfoot, but Harry was unable to give it much thought because Sirius set a brutal pace, his slick cock slamming in and out of Harry with rough, sharp thrusts. 

Locking his elbows to support Sirius' weight, Harry thought he might die of sheer pleasure as he tried to meet Sirius' brutal rhythm, rocking back and forth helplessly. This felt nothing like having a human cock inside of him. It didn't drive into him as deeply as Sirius' cock normally did, but the thrusts came at a much faster pace, torturing his prostate into submission, and just when Harry thought he would come from that feeling alone, he felt Sirius' body change back into its usual form. 

"Fuck, Harry," Sirius groaned, biting down at the back of Harry's neck, long damp hair falling over Harry's quivering shoulders, and he slammed into Harry one last time before climaxing deep inside Harry's body. Harry felt Sirius' cock pulse, and he clenched his arse around it, drawing Sirius' orgasm from him until Sirius let out a satiated moan, stilling his hips and panting against Harry's ear.

Harry slumped to the floor, and he felt Sirius follow him down, his entire body covering Harry's and his prick giving a final jerk inside of him. Harry felt exhausted but still not satisfied, and he mindlessly rubbed his cock against the rug until he felt Sirius slip his spent cock out of his arse, wrap an arm around his chest and haul him up to his feet. 

"Please," Harry whispered, but Sirius' hands released him, and Harry stood on shaky legs, uncertain where Sirius had gone. He couldn't hear anything other than his own panted breaths, and he raised his hand in a half-hearted attempt to feel where Sirius was, the lack of contact making him uncertain after Sirius had taken him.

"Stroke yourself. Come for me."

Harry's hand was around his cock before Sirius had even finished speaking, and he jerked it hard, fingers curled tightly around his swollen flesh. It only took a few strokes, and then his sac drew up, and Harry lolled his head back to give into his climax at last. But when he felt his semen rush up his cock, there was a warm mouth around his prick, sucking the orgasm out of him. 

Letting out a startled cry at the unexpected pleasure of coming inside Sirius' mouth, Harry bucked his hips mindlessly, driving his cock inside Sirius' mouth as deeply as he could, spurting his release across the tongue he felt stroking the underside of his prick. Harry rode out his climax with lazy thrusts of his hips until he felt Sirius pull back and his cock was released. He moaned at the loss and curled his fingers around his prick to give it a few final strokes as his climax died down. 

Sirius was gone again, and in the hazy state of having just climaxed, Harry wondered if he'd done everything right or if Sirius was punishing him again. But then he felt Sirius' mouth press against his lips, and Harry let out a relieved sigh. Slumping against Sirius' body, Harry opened his mouth and felt his own semen leak onto his tongue, bitter and salty and mixed with Sirius' own distinctive taste. He swallowed it without thinking, eager to suck Sirius' tongue into his mouth to give him a hungry and grateful kiss. 

"Fuck, Sirius," Harry said after Sirius drew back. The blindfold disappeared, and Harry blinked up at Sirius, who gave him a wide grin, blue eyes narrowed and gleaming in amusement. 

"You liked that?"

"Yeah, it was brilliant...but Padfoot...wow." Harry let his head fall against Sirius' shoulder while Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry in a firm but comfortable embrace. 

"I'm going to get you for the Padfoot thing, though. You're going to pay for that. Preferably with stockings and a corset," Harry whispered, feeling a smile tug on his lips, and he slid his own arms around Sirius' back, burying his face in Sirius' long hair.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "You'll have to win first, kiddo."

"I will. Someday." But as Harry relaxed in Sirius' arms, he thought that perhaps he didn't mind losing this game all that much. 

 

~~fin~~


End file.
